


Kyoko is Alive

by roisu



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen, Male Akito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roisu/pseuds/roisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko wasn't really dead. After two years in a coma, she returns to her daughter's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyoko is Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kyoko is Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10735) by dragondolphin1990. 



> This is a rewrite of one of my first fanfictions. You can find the original on fanfiction.net (username: dragondolphin1990). I’ll post new chapters as I find time to rework them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. This is only meant to entertain, not to make profit.

Kyoko is Alive  
By  
Roisu

Chapter 1: Kyoko's Return

\-----

Mr. Honda walked into the hospital room slowly, his lower lip clenched between his teeth, “K-Kyoko?”

Her red hair was longer and her face much paler, but it was definitely her. He refused to acknowledge the tears threatening to fall down his face.

"Hey, Dad,” Mr. Honda may not have been a blood relative, but her father-in-law had always been a true father to her.

The tears flew freely down his face now, “Oh, Kyoko, I thought we’d never get you back! That coma, it should have…”

Kyoko reached out with a frail arm to hold her father-in-law’s hand, “I know, Dad, the doctors told me.”

The sat in that room, holding hands and talking about everything and nothing, until visiting hours ended and Mr. Honda was kicked out by a nurse.

\-----

Tohru Honda walked home from school, hand in hand with Yuki and Kyo. She smiled at the sky as she said happily, "I can't believe that we're almost done with high school. Our third and final year is going to be done in only a few weeks. I'm finally going to fulfill my promise to Mom!"

Kyo scoffed, "So what? Big deal. After this we're gonna have to get jobs…"

"Or go to college," Yuki added.

"College! I never even thought about college. I wonder if Mom wanted me to graduate from that, too! Maybe she wanted me to get a Masters Degree! I don't know."

Yuki comforted her, "Calm down. Just get through with high school and then think about whether or not to add on to your schooling."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "I am never in a million years gonna go off to some preppy good-for-nothing college."

Yuki said, "I've considered it, but I'm not really sure."

Tohru told them, "You should both go on to college. You two are really smart."

Yuki told her, "We aren't as smart as you, Miss Honda."

Tohru blushed and quickly changed the subject, "Look, we're home!"

Kyo went off to the roof for who knows what, and Yuki said to Tohru, "I'm going to check on the garden. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Do you need me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine. Nothing is ready to be picked, so it would be stupid for both of us to go, don't you think?"

"Okay," Tohru agreed, walking into Shigure's house.

The instant Tohru stepped inside, Shigure ran right into her with a 'poof,’ his editor only a few seconds behind him. Tohru dropped to the ground and hugged Shigure, "Spot, there you are, boy. Have you seen Shigure?"

The editor ignored Tohru, "I'm sure he went this way… WAAAH! Are those his clothes? Eeeee! He's naked!"

She instantly forgot about the manuscript and ran out of the house, not wishing to see a naked Shigure. Shigure sighed, "Thanks, Tohru. That could have been bad."

"It's no problem really. I'll just leave before you transform."

As she walked into another room, there was a 'poof' and then a rustling of clothing. Shigure sighed, "I'd better work on my manuscript before she returns."

After working on her homework for an hour or two, Tohru started dinner. A little later on, the three Sohmas entered the kitchen. Kyo asked, "So, when's dinner?"

Shigure playfully scolded him, "You should be nice to Tohru, who works so hard to give us three wonderful meals a day."

Yuki added, "Dumb cat."

The cat and rat started a staring contest which lasted until Tohru served their dinner. When they were nearly done eating, the phone rang. Tohru started to get up and answer it, but Yuki said, “Let me get it. You may continue eating… Hello… Oh, Mr. Honda, it’s always good to hear from you...” Yuki blinked at the phone for a few minutes, “… No, no, I’m still here. It’s just hard to believe… I’ll tell her… See you tomorrow… Bye.”

Yuki’s face was pale and his mouth refused to shut when he returned to the dinner table.

“Was that Grandpa? What did he say? Is everyone alright?”

“She’s in the hospital.”

“Who? My aunt? What happened?”

“No… your… mom.”

“… Y-Yuki? That isn’t funny.”

“Your grandfather is picking you up after school tomorrow to see her.”

“YUKI! Stop joking this instant,” she sniffled as angry, confused tears blurred her vision.

“Dang, rat,” Kyo glared, “Even I wouldn’t say something that mean,” he awkwardly patted Tohru’s back, not used to comforting anyone.

Shigure stared incredulously at Yuki, who shook his head.

\-----

Uo and Hana noticed Tohru’s strange mood at school the next day. She was quiet and unfocussed. She didn’t take any notes and never once raised her hand. When her friends questioned her during lunch, she shook her head and still said nothing. Uo was about to force Tohru into talking when Hana lightly placed her hand on Uo’s shoulder, “Tohru will tell us what’s wrong on her own time.”

A small smile briefly landed on Tohru’s face, the only emotion she showed during the entire school day.

\-----

After school, Haru and Momiji said hi to Tohru and company before heading home. Tohru threw on a big fake smile for Momiji’s sake. Oblivious to Tohru’s whirling emotions, the two boys waved and met up with Hatori for a ride home.

Once they were gone, Yuki turned to her, “Are you going to be okay? Do you want us to come with you?”

“No, I…” Tohru shook her head, “Yes, please. I don’t think I can do this without you two.”

“We’ll be right by your side the entire time,” Kyo promised.

\-----

They boys weren’t allowed past the waiting room. Kyo paced and grumbled, “Right by your side, my ass.”

A few minutes after school ended, Mr. Honda arrived at the school, and drove the three to the hospital without questioning Yuki and Kyo’s presence.

After some time, Shigure joined them in the waiting room.

Yuki smiled, “It is good to see you taking such an interest in Miss Honda’s life.”

Kyo frowned, “He just wanted an excuse to not work.”

\-----

The first half hour of their reunion was filled with tears, hugs, and exclamations of “Mom!” and “Tohru!” Mr. Honda stood awkwardly in the corner of the room, unused to such displays of affection. Eventually, the girls calmed down a little bit. Tohru was still crying, but not as much as before. From her place, snuggled up on the hospital bed with her head on Kyoko’s shoulder, Tohru finally asked, “What’s going on? I thought you were…?”

Kyoko sighed, “Apparently, I was hit by a car. I don’t actually remember much of that day. The doctors told Dad that I was in a coma, that I’d never wake up. Psh, like some silly little car would be enough to take out the Red Butterfly!”

Her father-in-law finished the story, “I just thought it would be better for everyone if…if we could get a clean break from Kyoko. You were so young… I didn’t want you to get your hopes up. I thought… I thought it would be best if you thought…” he shook his head, unable to finish.

“Hope is one of the most important things in life,” Tohru squeezed her mom tighter, “You should never, never give up hope. Especially for your loved ones.

Kyoko smothered Tohru with kisses, “That’s my baby!”

Tohru closed her eyes, simply enjoying the time with her mom. After a few minutes of companionable silence, she asked, “Are you allowed out of bed yet? There are some people in the waiting room that I’d like you to meet.”

“Even if I’m not, those nurses can’t tell me what to do,” Kyoko swung her legs over the edge of the bed, “Let’s meet your friends!”

\-----

Yuki was the first to notice when the Hondas entered the waiting room. Kyoko was leaning slightly against Tohru, but she stood up on her own to greet the boy who approached.

“Mom, I’d like you to meet my good friend, Yuki. Yuki, this is my mom, Kyoko Honda!”

“It is a pleasure, ma’am.”

Kyoko squinted at him, “Have we met?”

While Yuki shook his head, Tohru bounced off to drag Kyo over. He blushed and refused to make eye contact, “Hi… Kyoko.”

She rustled his hair, “Well, I’ll be. You’re friends with my Tohru? That’s wonderful, Kyo!”

“Oh! You know my mom? Why didn’t you ever say so?”

Kyo grumbled incoherently.

Shigure, who had surprisingly actually be using the time to work on his latest novel, noticed the commotion. He finished the paragraph he was working on and shut his notebook. When he looked up, he saw the redhead tousling Kyo’s hair, and the world froze for a moment. He strode over and said icily, “I thought you were dead, Kyoko.”

Her eyes narrowed and everyone caught a glimpse of the Red Butterfly, “That was the point, Shigure.”

“It’s good to have you back,” Shigure smiled sadly, “But you know I’m going to have to tell--”

“Ms. Honda! You are not supposed to be out of your room!” a nurse glared at the group, “No more visitors today. They’re clearly bad for your recovery.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Tohru promised as the nurse dragged Kyoko away.


End file.
